tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Bad Day at Castle Loch
* Michael Brandon |series=7 |series_no=7.11 |number=167 |released= * 20th October 2003 * 23rd February 2004 * 31st March 2004 * 19th June 2004 * 26th October 2004 * 10th November 2006 * 19th September 2009 |previous=Toby's Windmill/Toby and the Windmill |next=Rheneas and the Roller Coaster}} Bad Day at Castle Loch is the eleventh episode of the seventh series. Plot Donald and Douglas enjoy working on Sodor, but sometimes they long to return to Scotland. One day, they arrive at the docks where the Fat Controller tells them that Lord Callan is reopening his castle and the twins are to take banners and bunting to the castle for the celebrations. Donald and Douglas are excited, as going to the Scottish castle would be like going home. Harvey tells Percy that the celebrations will be near Castle Loch, which worries Percy. Douglas teases Percy, asking if he thinks the monster who supposedly lives in the loch might catch him. Donald agrees, until Douglas reveals he was just joking and doesn't believe the monster really exists. Donald insists it does, and the twins argue as they set off. The twins take their train along the line and spot the castle in the distance, but they have to stop suddenly to avoid hitting a tree that has fallen across their track. Then to make matters worse, a landslide behind them knocks the brake van off the rails, leaving the train stranded. Douglas' driver calls the Fat Controller, who promises to send help as soon as possible. But by nightfall, no help has arrived. Suddenly, the twins see a very strange shape coming towards them through the mist. Douglas thinks it is the monster, but as it reaches them, the shape turns out to be Harvey pushing the breakdown train. Donald and Douglas are very relieved. By morning the tracks are clear, and Donald and Douglas make their way to the castle. Lord Callan and the Fat Controller both call them very splendid and useful engines, to which the twins heartily agree. Characters * Percy * Donald and Douglas * Harvey * Sir Topham Hatt * Lord Callan * The Tailor * Bridget Hatt * Mrs. Kyndley * Farmer McColl * Farmer Trotter * Sodor Brass Band * The Lighthouse Keeper * The Captain * The Special Visitor * Big Mickey Locations * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Callan Castle * Castle Loch Causeway * Misty Valley Branch Line * Suddery Castle * Sir Topham Hatt's Office * Norramby Fishing Village * The Viaduct Trivia * Going by production order, this is the tenth episode of the seventh series. * Stock footage from Twin Trouble is used. * This episode's name is a reference to the movie "Bad Day at Black Rock". * The legend of the monster in Castle Loch is exactly the same as the legend of the Loch Ness Monster in Scotland. * This episode marks a few things for Donald and Douglas: ** Their only speaking roles in the seventh series. ** The last time they are seen together until the eleventh series episode, Gordon and the Engineer. ** The last episode to feature them as main characters until the twentieth series episode, Love Me Tender. ** The final appearance of Donald until the eleventh series, excluding deleted scenes from Peace and Quiet and the eighth series episode, Edward the Great and a stock footage cameo in Harold and the Flying Horse. Goofs * When Donald and Douglas puff past the ruined castle, they are pulling the same train that they later take to Castle Loch. They are also missing their faces. * When Percy says "I'm glad I am not going there" Douglas has his cross face before he is supposed to be cross. * When the twins pull up next to Harvey, they have swapped tracks compared to the previous shot. * When the twins think they can see the monster, they are uncoupled from each other. * Cranky is missing from his usual spot at Brendam Docks, though his base is still visible. * While the twins are arguing about the monster, they seem to look happy. Merchandise * Tomica * Magazine Stories - Monster Mistake!, The Scottish Connection, Castle Celebrations! and The Grand Controller In Other Languages Home Media Releases * The Complete Series 7 DVD Boxsets * Classic Collection WAL * Hip Hip Hooray for Thomas US * Thomas and the Really Brave Engines and Other Adventures * Thomas' Halloween Adventures * Thomas & Friends Classic Volume 7 DVD Boxsets * Discovery on the Rails * Thomas' Halloween Adventure/Percy's Ghostly Trick Double Feature * Thomas and the Toy Workshop/Thomas and the Really Brave Engines and Other Adventures Double Feature * Thomas Gets Tricked and Other Stories/Thomas' Halloween Adventures Double Feature * Play Date Pack * Totally Thomas Volume 4 AUS * The Complete Series 7 * My First Thomas with The Twin Engines DVD Boxsets * Complete Series 1-10 * Series Seven and Series Eight Double Pack MYS * The Spotless Record and Other Adventures * Emily's New Coaches and Other Adventures DK * Hip Hooray for Thomas and Other Stories DVD Boxsets * Danish DVD Boxset JPN * Thomas the Tank Engine Series 7 Vol.4 * The Engine Twins SWE * Hooray for Thomas! ITA * The Queen of Sodor (Italian DVD) KOR * The Story of Getting to Know Nature THA * Thomas and Friends - Volume 24 (Thai DVD) HK * Thomas and Friends Volume 17 * Thomas and Friends Volume 12 (DVD) TWN * Thomas and Friends - Volume 16 (Taiwanese DVD) }} es:Un Mal Día en el Castillo Loch he:יום רע בטירת לוך ja:ロッホじょうのかいぶつ pl:Zły Dzień na Zamku ru:Неудачный день у замкового озера Category:Series 7 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video